


Playtime

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Moving In Together, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: H.R. is moving in with you at last! What you hadn’t expected, though, was him coming across a special little item in one of your drawers.





	Playtime

It’s finally move-in day!

You had been waiting for the perfect moment to ask H.R. to move in with you, and once you finally had, he was ecstatic about the whole thing. Every time you think his face can’t get any more expressive, he goes and surprises you.

You lead H.R. into your bedroom. He only has a duffle bag of items, the one he brought with him when he first arrived on Earth-1 and has hardly acquired many things since being here. Unpacking should be easy.

“I emptied a couple drawers for you there,” you tell him, pointing to the dresser. You make a tiny squeal. “I’m so happy we’re finally doing this!”

Your lovely boyfriend brings you in for a quick kiss. “My sentiments exactly, sweetheart.”

Leaving him to his unpacking, you start finding a new home for the items you had removed from his new drawers. You’re shortly preoccupied until H.R. makes a funny noise.

“Whoa now,” H.R. says, sounding intrigued. “What’s this?”

You laugh a little because you expect maybe he has opened one of your drawers by mistake. _But even so, what’s there to be intrigued about? It’s just your socks and underwear- Oh God._

_NO!_

You turn around and can feel your eyes widen in shock and embarrassment at what you see before you. Waving it a little in the air, H.R. holds what you feared he would be holding. A purple cylindrical object not three inches long, with a button on top – your personal massager.

“ _Ahhh_!” you yell shrilly. “Putthatback!”

“Is this what I think it is?”

“No.”

He raises an eyebrow. “You’re telling me this _isn’t_ a vibrator?”

“ _H.R.!_ ”

 _Okay, so this is how I die. Of embarrassment. Lovely._ You turn away and cover your face with your hands. _Is it too late to kick him out?_

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, (Y/N),” he assures you, coming over to rest his soothing hands to your sides. “In fact, I find it sexy as all hell.”

“What? _Really_?”

“Yes,” he says. “Just thinking of you, laying in bed at night, with this little guy… It’s really turning me on right now, I’m not going to lie.”

You should have known. H.R. has been known to drop hints about liking some kinky shit. _So w_ _hat if…?_

“Um, well then, do you- Would you… like to play with me?”

His eyes snap to meet yours at your offer.

“Oh, I’d _love_ to.”

He kisses you to erase any uneasiness you may have, and indeed, you start to loosen up. You make yourself comfortable on the bed (now your shared bed with H.R., and goodness, the thought of it!) and he removes your bottoms with such care. As you’re bared to him, he lets slip a beautiful “Ahh…” sound.

H.R. presses the tiny power button on top of the object which brings it to whirring life. Just hearing it makes your heart race, but seeing it in his hand on top of that? The one thing, the one toy you’ve come to know so intimately when you were alone is now being handled by the man that owns your heart and wildest fantasies. You can’t believe this is happening.

He presses the vibrating toy against your inner thigh. Slowly he inches it closer to your centre, which is already throbbing, needing it all the more closer. Fuck, your boyfriend is such a tease. When the toy meets your lips and you close your eyes for a second, letting your heavy breathing fill the room. H.R. continues to tease, eyeing your every reaction, before finally letting the massager buzz its way through the slick wetness between your folds. Your eyelashes flutter on their own, it seems, and as for the noises you’re making, they had no permission to leave your throat. It’s clear you aren’t in control any longer.

“Tell me, baby girl, do you think of me when you use this?” H.R.’s pet names for you are always the death of you, especially at moments like this. They drive you wild.

“Yes, _God yes_ , H.R. Every time...”

He has it against you now, no longer merely teasing you with it. Christ, it’s incessant vibration remains firmly set against your clit. You’re positively squirming under him, but H.R. holds you down for your own good.

So, _so_ good.

It doesn’t take long at all for you. With white lights behind your eyes, you come screaming, a jumble of his name and curses and cries. H.R. strokes your temple with his thumb while wearing a shit-eating grin. And fuck if that face doesn’t make you come harder. Your entire body shudders with pure pleasure. When you finish, your hands hold your head, as if you’re trying to comprehend the ride you just went through. H.R. crawls up beside you and rest on his side, head in his hand. He looks pretty damn pleased with what he did to you.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” you ask him.

“I think you know the answer to that, (Y/N),” he says with a little giggle. “And I think you may have more than I did.”

Your boyfriend puts the massager down and wiggles his now wet fingers in the air. He raises a suggestive brow (it’s like his signature move, the little devil).

“H.R.!” you laugh, a tinge of red appearing on your cheeks. You give his shoulder a little push.

“Maybe one day I’ll share _my toys_ with you,” he says coyly while getting up to unpack. You might need to close your mouth at that.

You pray whatever toys he has, that he brought them here in the duffle bag.


End file.
